


Half-naked Pillow Fights

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, No Smut, Pillow Fights, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean sneaks a peak at you and your friends girls night, what he finds is not at all what he was expecting





	Half-naked Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Pillow Fights_

Dean walked up to the hotel window and peaked in through the slightly cracked curtain. He knew he had told you that he would give you the night to hang out with your old college friends, but he had to see you. He had gotten you the hotel room so that you wouldn’t have to explain the bunker away, or the two (slightly) older men who lived there, or all the weapons and lore books all over the place. It was just easier to get you the hotel room. 

Deep down Dean knew he should have just left you alone for the night; but it had been months since he’d had to sleep alone, and even longer than that since your lips weren’t the last thing to touch his before bed. He would never admit it out loud, but he needed you, more than he thought he should. 

What he saw, however, was the last thing he had expected. It was like a scene from a cheap porno. Your friends, all legs in their short sleep shorts, and bouncy breasts in their tank tops, jumping and dancing around the room swinging pillows at each other. There weren’t feathers flying around the room, but they were all giggles and fake attack as they assaulted each other over and over again with their padded weapons. He couldn’t see you in the melee, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away either, if you weren’t in the room where were you?

He jumped when your arms wrapped around his waist, and you pressed yourself flush against his back.

“Oh, hey, sweetheart!”

You let him go so he could turn to face you. He sat on the window ledge and spread his legs wide so that you could fit between them. 

“Hey yourself, Winchester. Whatcha doin’ here?” You quirked your eyebrow at him, obviously meant to be more aggravated than adorable.

“Just checking to make sure there’s no monsters under your bed,” he flashed that dashing smile he knew you couldn’t resist. 

“Uh, huh. Strike one.”

“OK, maybe I just wanted to see what sort of friends you had. You know, Sammy’s college buddy turned out to be a demon.”

“Fair point, strike two.”

Damn you were good, he was going to stay in trouble the rest of his life with you. If he could be so lucky.

“Fine,” he stopped and looked down at his hands on your hips, “I needed my goodnight kiss.” He looked up at you through his lashes and felt all the air leave his lungs. That look in your eyes was one that he would kill and torture to see every day for all time. 

You chuckled to break up the tension, “OK, you get to walk.” 

You wiggled your hips to press up against his before you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He wrapped his arms around you and deepened the kiss, feeling himself grow snug in his jeans. God, he could feel every little move you made between his legs. 

You pulled away first, a wicked grin on your face, “I heard Baby a mile off…I may have told them to have a pillow fight specifically for you to see.”

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

He groaned when you pressed harder into his now aching cock, and again when you pulled away from him altogether with a wink.

“Come on Y/N! Seriously?”

“You’re the one that interrupted my night, babe. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to warm up the oil for our massages.”

One more wink and you were through the door. He really was going to die. What he needed now was a long hot shower to think about whether or not you were serious about hot oil massages after half-naked pillow fights. It was going to be a much longer night than he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
